myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Pictures (Logo Variations)
This is a list of logo variations for Vyond Pictures or Vyond Studios. Each proper variation will be indexed. (Note that variations may or may not be in chronological order) Battle For BFDI fan 1 'Earth Wars Trilogy (2001):' the logo with eric tripping was used, but when the logo's formed, the death star (from the films) come and land on the "e" in "Go!Animate". death star looks at eric, targets eric, gives him lots of candy which eric eats. his tummy hurts. he is still on the "U" in "STUDIOS" so the U gets destroyed and then the studios text gets destoryed. death star walks away. the studios text, noe destroyed, turn into stars and fill up the screen to form a space background from the movie. eric and the goanimate logo fades away and the opening begins. 'Candy Villan (2001):' same as the earth wars trilogy veriant, except the death star is replaced by the rest of the characters. studios doesn't turn into stars. instead, the villan from the film comes and smiles. the hero from the film flys holding vegetables. eric eats it and turns healthy and changes studios text back to normal. the space background is omited. aslo, eric comes back on the u. the villan gets angry. the hero grabs the villan and throws it away. the hero flys away. fire burns into the procedding salt cover logo. 'Eric goes to HBO City (2002):' eric trips on thhe "!" instead of the a. he falls. the logo (not eric) slides up and the background turns into a sideways speedy-like background. he lands and the background turns into the HBO City. phil from the salt cover pictures logo comes and grabs eric's hand. he goes to the hbo theater. they go in and cuts to movie theater seats. eric and phil sit down. we cut to the big screen which has the salt cover picturss logo without phil. phil jumps in and completes the salt shaker logo. we zoom to the big screen. the film starts. 'the V of Doom (2003):' it reads "GoVAnimate" with the "V" being the V of doom. eric trips on the V of Doom. the v of doom grows eyes, mouth, arms and legs. his eyes looks up and he screams. he flys making eric fall. he falls (ala Eric goes to HBO City Variant), but HBO City replaced by the movie theater. phil comes in and fades to the eric goes to hbo city logo, but starting with the movie theater part. the salt shaker logo animates as normal. 'the V of Doom Strikes Again (2006):' same as the V of doom variant but eric is replaced by the Screen Gems S from Hell with BFDI body parts. 'Popsicle Pete: The Movie (2007):' the logo's background is white, the whole thing is sketched, and when it's formed, popsicle pete comes in and gives eric a popsicle. he licks and turns back to normal. the "!"'s dot changes into an eyeball. popsicle pete goes away. then it fades to the salt shaker logo. 'Orange Puff: The Movie (2007):' "Go!Animate" is orange with "STUDIOS" ommited. aslo, orange puff comes in and eric trips on orange puff. he doesn't walk nor sits. instead, the logo fades out and the salt shaker logo animates normal. 'Changing the Sneak Peeks Menu (2008):' the sneak peeks menu from 2008 was used, but the logos are goanimate studios and salt shaker. 'Changing the Sneak Peeks Menu Again (2009):' the Dark Characters logo animates normal, but when it's formed, all the 2009-2010 sneak peeks menus flys in. the print logo for salt skaker fades in. 'Removing the Sneak Peeks Menu (2010):' same as above, but when the salt shaker print logo appears, the menus fades out leaving the opening title. 'the Orange Puff Movie: Orange out of Orange Juice (2011):' the dark characters logo is tinted orange. 'the V of Doom Strikes Once Again (2013):' one of the 1st films to use the running bussiness frendly characters logo. the dark characters logo animates normal, but when the goanimate logo is formed, the whole thing rewinds to see the past goanimate films logos from 1950s-2013. then, the normal running bussiness frendly chracters logo animates normal. 'Orange Puff: The movie 3 (2014):' same as the orange puff movie: orange out of orange juice variant, but the variation is the 2013 logo. 'Eric goes Shopping (2015):' when the logo is formed, eric comes and the "GoAnimate" text changes into stores. he goes threw to reveal shopping bags. he makes it fancy. we see the TDP Pictures logo. 'Animaniacs and Eric (2015):' animainiacs replaces the bussiness frendly characters. 'Eric Comes Back to HBO City (2016):' the logo plays normal, but when it's formed, the logo zooms to the o to reveal the normal orion pictures logo. eric comes in and watches the logo. when the logo's done. he walks away to end the logo. 'Eric Meets Numberblocks and Alphablocks (2017):' the goanimate text reads "G04n1m4t3" and the studios text reads "Stud10s". 'Popsicle Pete: The Movie 2 (2017):' the whole logo is a sketch on a white background. when the logo is formed, the bussiness frendly characters run out of the o. popsicle pete comes in and gives the characters popsicles. it turns back to normal with the goanimate studios text wiggling. 'Eric's adventure out of YouTube (2017):' the normal 20th century fox logo zooms out to reveal it's on youtube. we click search and type in "GoAnimate Logo" and see the searchs. we click on the video "GoAnimate Logo (2013)". we see the normal goanimate logo. the white texts doesn't come in. he pauses it when the goanimate logo is complete. we see a file that has the normal studios text. we double click on it. we see the normal studios text on a file. he converts the goanimate logo to mp4, but ends up having a virus. the virus bug was called "InstallGoAnimateCleaner". we see the still version of the normal goanimate studios logo but studios and the animate text in white. under is the sony logo, columbia logo and sony pictures animation logo. he reatarts the somputer then the normal computer screen is seen. no files are seen. the background is now the normal logan swan logo. 'Goanimate names to Vyond (2018):' opening: the 2013 goanimate studios logo animates as normal, but when the goaniamte studios logo is formed, the goanimate studios text glows and turns the color to orange and then stops glowing to makethe normal logo orange. then, the blue background turns white and the goanimate text spins and turns into a rectangle. it turns sideways. the rectangle turns into a V. the text "YOND" comes in and forms "VYOND" then, the studios text turns into a diffrent font and smaller. closing: same as above, but starts with the goanimate text spinning. home media: same as opening, but when the studios text changes, the text aslo changes into "PICTURES". home media (closing): same as the closing variant of the thertical version, but the STUDIOS text is named to "PICTURES". 'Eric goes back to HBO City Again (2018):' the vyond studios logo plays as normal, but after the crane drop gag, eric comes out of the camera and goes to the orion pictures logo Walt Wesley Popsicle Pete: The Movie 3 (2018): The logo starts on a space background. a sun and earth is shown. then, the sun touches the earth making it orange. then, we cut to the normal Vyond Studios logo with the Normal Byline, but the logo is tinted orange, the splash of color is replaced by lava, and eric is hot. the logo is bylineless. when the logo is formed, popsicle pete comes in and gives eric a popsicle. then, the logo turns to normal with the objects alive from the popsicles. they eat one. then, eric bounces. an alive stop sign comes in holding a popsicle. then, the byline fades in. then, eric holds on to "MEDIA" in "WARNERMEDIA" and breaks the byline. then, the logo fades to the Salt Cover logo. Caillou gets Grounded: the Movie (2018): the squares logo plays on a white background. when "Vyond Pictures" comes in, boris comes in and eric changes to caillou. caillou steals the logo. then, boris grounds caillou and kills caillou. dora comes in and grounds dora. dora dies. the background changes to black dora turns into a salt cover logo. then, a DHX Media logo flys in. then, the story choice logo flys in. then, we cut to the film's opening. 'The Eric Virus (2018):' Opening: The Vyond Studios logo is shown. When the logo is forms, some pixels come in and changes colors while glitching sounds are heard and eric's head (not the eyes and mouth) gets deleted while ones and zeros come in and eric gets angry then the virus from the film comes in and the background changes to black. "A Division of PPYBEN Pictures, A WarnerMedia Company" gets deleted (not "Media"). eric's mouth gets deleted. then, "Vyond Pictures" gets deleted. then, eric gets deleted. then, a windows error comes and has a picture of eric and reads "You Have a Eric Virus" and 2 buttons saying "INSTALL ERIC KILLER" and "SPAWN SALT COVER". a computer mouse comes in and clicks on "SPAWN SALT COVER" and the error dissapears and glitches to the salt cover logo. when it's done, it glitches to the warner bros pictures logo when it's done, it glitches to the opening. Closing: Same as before, but the 2nd button says "END THE FILM" and instead of glitching to the salt cover logo, it glitches to black. Lumpy the Heffalump meets Eric (2018): Opening: the Vyond Studios logo is shown, but with eric replaced by Lumpy the Heffalump. when the logo is formed, another splash of color comes and reveals roo. roo holds lumpy's trunk and eric coems in and says "you're messing up the logo! go away before I throw phil.". lumpy films eric. then, eric says "that's it. I'm throwing phil". eric throws a salt (ala phil from the Salt Cover Logo). then, phil comes and the byline turns to "Salt Cover" and phil grabs the camera. then, the text chagnes to purple and in a diffrent font. then, a pink rectangle comes and moves to under the camera with the text. then, the background changes to the salt cover logo's background. then, we segue to the story choice logo. Closing: Same as Before, but backwards and eric comes to lumpy and kills lumpy. Eric and the YouTube Video (2018): Opening: we start with a desktop and a user comes in and clicks on safari. the user types in "www.youtube.com" to see that we are signed in to "Eric GoAnimate" along with a picture of the vyond logo. we click on search and searches "Logo Evolution: Vyond Pictures" to find a fake video from CCG88 titles: "Logo Evolution: Vyond Pictures (1912-Present)" and clicks on it seeing the ccg88 logo then a vyond pictures logo with "Logo Evolution" under. we see an orange background with the text saying "Vyond Pictures is an Animation Company that makes Movies like the guy who got shot and Eric the Vistior". a bug comes in and clicks on the video "Vyond Pictures logo (2018)" and clicks to see the vyond studios logo then the video coems up titled "Salt Cover Logo (December 2018)" and we click on it. then, the Salt Cover logo from Scary Fairies Plays but Bylineness. then, the site changes to "storychoicecelebrates.com" and we see a logo history of Story Shoice 102 until we get to the current one. "Dimond Jubliee" fades in (in a simular manner to MGM). Leafy from BFDI comes in and changes it to the opening titles. Closing: just the logos on a black background. Underarm City 2 (2018): Opening: The Vyond Pictures logo is Normal (the Squares logo) but when the music is finished, Mrs. Read gets Excited and we zoom to her underarm to reveal monsters and a city. there's aslo a movie theater. we zoom to the door to reveal a stand. we zoom to the theater to see that on the big screen, the Empire Today logo is shown. when the Empire Guy comes to the logo, we fade to a green background in the screen. we zoom to the screen. the Universal logo fades in. then, the universal logo flips around to reveal the new Banana logo. the banana logo fades out. we zoom out to reveal a still green 2D animated 2011 Disney logo. then, we zoom to the castle Door as the text fades out. it reveals the opening shot. Closing: the Credits zooms out to reveal the movie theater where the Disney Closing logo Animates in the screen. then, we go out of the theater where the still Empire today logo is shown under the city. we zoom back to reveal the usual logo for Vyond Pictures but with ms. read still excited. the text morphs to "The End".Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Pages that relate to Vyond Pictures Category:Vyond Logos Category:Logo Variations Category:Battle For BFDI fan 1 Category:Walt Wesley